With Or Without You
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: AU- Sakura and Syaoran are best friends, but when things happen, one gets accused, friendships are gone, trust is broken, can realization hits before its too late? R&R..I'm back! ^^


Chapter 1                                                 **With**** Or Without You**

Author's notes:…konnichiwa minna-san….*sighs* I haven't written in so long, I feel as though I've lost the touch, now it takes me forever to come up with a decent idea..oh well…anyways, ENJoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             A delicate pink rose glimmered in the dark, as the pair of creamy hands and nimble fingers twirled the stem of it around. A soft smile crept its way to the corner of her lips. The rich scent from the petals was welcomed by the sniff of her nose. The sweetness made its way into her heart, making her shiver in delight. Her eyes averted to the sky above, the stars hung high above her head seemed to stare into her deep emerald eyes full of happiness. 

             She closed her eyes slowly to take in her surroundings, the slight chilly wind whisked past her, caressing her smooth cheeks, brushing the strands of silky long brown hair, slowly, quietly. Tranquility sunk into her, as she breathed in the midnight cool and crisp air. Opening her eyes to be met by the healthy pink rose, her smile widened. 

             Suddenly a gush of wind blew, the fragile pink rose slipped off the slippery surface of her fingers and floated down below the balcony where she was standing. A gasp escaped from her lips as she tried to reach it and grab a hold of it, but it kept floating down, ready to run downstairs before it blows away off the pavement, she stops, seeing that the rose landed on a pair of hands. Letting out a sigh of relief, she ran downstairs to get it back.

            "Konbanwa! May I have my flower back?" Sakura started, but her eyes widened as the person turned around.

            "Yusuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked at the tall figure in front of her, in his hands was the rose, he held it so carefully, as if it would shatter at the slightest touch. Letting out a grin that would melt her heart, he held out the flower to her.

            "…I did not know that you treasured the flower so much," he said in a slight innocent voice. All the blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks as she reached out to take the rose, so trapped in his spell, she forgot all the thorns on the rose. Immediately, a drop of blood made its way down the skin of her finger, she cringed at the sight of blood. Unexpectedly, a warm hand grabbed a hold of her hand gently pulling it near him to examine it. 

             He took out a small bandage and wrapped it around gently on her small wound. She felt her cheeks burning up so much, she wouldn't be surprised if she fainted and ended up in the hospital the next thing. 

            "There you go, you should be careful…as beautiful as the rose is, never forget the sharp thorns," he said with a smile. 

            "..Arigato Yusuke-kun, sorry to be of a bother," bowing her head low, Sakura forced the words out of her mouth, barely in a whisper. The smile on Yusuke's face brightened, she was so lovely like that. He lifted her chin up gently, and in a slight motion, he placed his lips softly upon her creamy cheek. 

             "Ja ne, see you at school tomorrow….and I'm glad you like my rose," He said and walked off. 

             Her mouth hung open and the rose held loosely on her hand, she stood standing still, until she realized if she didn't go back in to sleep, she would be late for school tomorrow. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             "Sakura….SAKURA!" a voice interrupted Sakura's deep slumber on her desk. 

             "huh?" Sakura gestured, wiping her eyes groggily. 

             "You want to get in trouble with the sensai again?" Sakura turned to the owner of the voice, her best friend, whom she had known for as long as she can remember. His chocolate brown hair covered a bit of his deep amber eyes. She let out a yawn tiredly. 

             "…Ms.Kinomoto, this is a school, if you want to sleep, please stay at home," the sensai's voice snapped her out of her trance immediately. Bowing her head low, she murmured an apology. Suddenly, she felt something hit her shoulder lightly, she turned around to see a ball of paper on her desk. Unfolding it, she realized it was her other best friend.

                 _.Sakura…_

_You were sleeping **again**_?? _What did you do last night??_

_Anyways, I have something to tell you at lunch, meet me at the _

_Cafeteria, okay?__ Okay ^_______^_

_                                     -Tomoyo_

                 Sighing, Sakura turned around and nodded at her friend, and went back to her work, hoping to finish it off so she didn't have any homework to do that night. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                 "Baka!" Syaoran muttered at Sakura when they got seated at the cafeteria when lunch came.

                 "Nani?" Sakura replied, glaring at him in return as Tomoyo took a seat across from them as well.

                 "She was dreaming about her precious Yusuke-kun again," Syaoran said, pointing at Sakura, making her cheeks turn a million shades of red, and gobbled down her food.

                 "pig," Syaoran hissed at her, making Sakura fume in anger. 

                 "No I'm not! And of course I wasn't dreaming about him, I was dreaming about…..you," Sakura said seductively playfully, making all the blood rush to his cheeks. 

                 "Oh, stop it you guys," Tomoyo said with a sigh.

                 "…it's not my fault…oh, and what did you say you want to tell me?" Sakura asked, also glad to change the subject as well. 

                 "…well…I-," Tomoyo was ready to start, but was interrupted by Syaoran.

                 "….it's going to about your Eriol now isn't it?" He said, annoyed, receiving a smack on the head in return. Rubbing his head, Tomoyo continued on.

                 "…come on, I'm sure he meant it, just give him a chance, neh?" Sakura said, taking a bite of her  hot dog. 

                 "…no way, he gives me the creeps, you should stay away from him, don't be stupid like Sakura, she make unwise decisions all the time, after all, never trust a pig," Syaoran said, earning another glare by both girls. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                 "Sayonara!" Sakura said to her friends and left to walk home after school. Not noticing the lost control bike was headed at her at high speed, as she was bending down to tie her shoe laces. At the moment, a pair of amber eyes, and a pair of hazel eyes shot at her direction, running as fast as they could, it almost came in contact with her, but a pair of hands pulled her back successfully. 

                 Gasping for air, Sakura realized what could have happened, turning around to see who saved her. Meeting the pair of hazel eyes, she was speechless. 

                 Yusuke brushed the strands of hair off her face.

                 "Are you alright?? Be careful next time!" he said in a very concerned tone. 

                 "…I'm so sorry! Domo arigato! I'm such a klutz.." Sakura muttered, tears welling up in her eyes, but before they could fall out, He placed her head onto his chest and embraced her, the tears would not contain anymore, but his shirt soak it all away. 

                 "…arigato.." Sakura said softly. 

                 And as it all happened, they failed miserably to catch the sad eyes staring at them, and the back wandering off, farther, and farther, until it was completely out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:…wow…I didn't think I could finish this chappie today…guess I still havent' lost it? Lol, anyways, I don't know how that turned out, good or bad? You tell me. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!! I'll make it longer when I see how this story goes.  

**This might be crappy, but I'm trying my hardest, all feedback welcomed, which includes constructive criticism, but no flames, flames are pathetic, and a waste of both mine, and your time, if you have errors or improvements you want to point out, be my guest, even if you want to tell me how 'stupid' my story is, please at least state what exactly is making it 'stupid', otherwise, keep you verdict to yourself. I have no time for stupidity.**

****

**Oh…and btw, if you're curious 'Yusuke' is a member of a jpop band called FLAME if you know who they are..the name just popped in my head..^^;; he's hot, neh?**

****

****


End file.
